Surprizes
by RosePetal101
Summary: When Pepper can't sleep and Tony is at war with himself he desides to visit her and give her a surprize she'll never forget. First Fanfic


Pepper was laying in her bed trying to sleep, but her mind just focused on him, she couldn't figure what she loved most about him; was it his electrifying blue eyes, or his playboy smile or even his laugh, to her he was perfect, to her he was Tony, '_I wish, I could tell him how I feel.'_ She thought a little sadly. She looked over at her clock and sighed. it was 2:48am she turned over and tried again.

**With Tony**

Tony's mind and heart were at war trying to figure out his feelings for a certain red head. He tried and tried and tried to forget about it, but it wouldn't happen. When he was around her he felt so nervous; his palms would get sweaty, he couldn't speak and if he did he would just plain blab, but he also felt like he was floating on clouds. She was an angel to him everything about her was just perfect, her laugh, smile, the sparkle in her eyes, her energy, everything. He finally decided to suit up and see her to somehow tell her how he felt and to give her a little surprise. (which couldn't wait till after school).

**Back to Pepper**

Pepper was still awake it was now 3:17am and was growing agitated, but then she heard a knock on her window she sat up and saw Iron Man hovering there; she quickly jumped out of bed and went over to the window. "God Tony what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?!" she asked panicking; Tony climbed though the window and de-suited "No, no im fine everything's fine I just wanted to see you." He said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug calming her down she smiled and hugged back "Oh thank god, why did you want to see me? Your gonna see me in a few hours." She asked leaning back slightly to see him but still in his grasp, Tony blushed a little bit starting to get nervous and hot all of a sudden. "Oh well I have a surprise for you and I want to tell you something so I guess I couldn't wait." He explained, "Oh, oh what is it?" Pepper asked practically jumping she was so existed. "Well first you have to let me go so I can suit up". She blushed alittle at this Tony saw but didn't know why, she let him go and he suited up he picked her up bridle style and flew out the window Pepper gasp in shock

"(Gasp) Tony, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." Tony responded with his playboy smile that just made her melt. (His face plate was open then he closed it.)

Around 16mins past and Tony landed on the Empire State Building he looked down at Pepper and opened his face plate "Were here." She looked up at him and smiled, he put her down and de-suited "So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Pepper asked giving in to her curiosity. "Your something that you've earned". He replied simply getting out his phone and saying a few words then out of the shadows a suit of armour came out it was violet and sky blue its figure was perfect for her, she immediately jumped into Tony's arms. He lost his footing and they both tumbled on the floor with her laying on top hugging him tightly. "P-Pepper c-can't breath." Was all he managed to choke out before the realise was lessened, but she still remained on him arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. "Opps sorry Tony, Is this seriously _My _armour?! She asked in disbelieve. "Yep I take it you like it?" he asked with a smile on his face. "You kidding I _love _it!"

"Well we can fly together in a minute, but I want to tell you something." He said siting up with her in his lap. "What? What is it?"

"This." And with that he put his hand on her cheek and moved his lips on hers, she was hugely shocked but then melted into the kiss giving him just as much passion.

She felt his tongue brushing her lips begging for entry which she complied with quickly parting her lips which Tony let his tongue wonder her mouth battling with her tongue for dominance, Pepper reluctantly pulled away due to lack of air.

"Wow." They panted in unison "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Pepper asked after she regained her breath,

"That I love you Pepper Potts." Tony Grinned like a dork still fascinated with the kiss, Pepper's smile just widened it was amazing it didn't come off her face and gave him a more gentle kiss, then pulled back "I love you too Tony".

"Do you want to test your armour later? You look really tired." Tony asked looking at the dark circles under eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Tony."

With that he stood up and helped Pepper up took his pod out and Pepper's armour returned to the armoury, Tony suited up and pick up Pepper but before he took off he opened his face plate and kissed her. "I love you Pep." "I love you Tony." Then he closed his face plate and returned her home by the time he got there she was already asleep with a smile on her face he tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead "Night Pep". Then he flew out and slept also with a smile on his face.

**(Authors Note: well there you have my first story hope you liked it please review) (Disclaimer: nope sorry dont own nothing one thing only the plot)**


End file.
